


Super Mario Infinity

by phreneticFantasm



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of other charachers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phreneticFantasm/pseuds/phreneticFantasm
Summary: Mario and Luigi recieve a call saying that the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack, but when they notice who is attacking, they soon feel that this will be a long day.





	Super Mario Infinity

It was a pleasant day at the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun had just risen and the inhabitants were just starting their daily routines. Toads kissed their partners and their kids goodbye, as they went to work at whatever Toads work at. The Mario Bros. Were also getting up, in fact, Luigi had already made his brother breakfast. “Mario! Your breakfast is-a ready!” Luigi said, calling out to his (currently sleeping) older brother. Mario sluggishly got up and waddled to his brother. “Good morning, brother!” Said Luigi, “Did you sleep well?” Mario took a few seconds to awnser, since his mind was still in autopilot. “Kinda” Said Mario, still sounding sleepy. Luigi looked slightly concerned. “Why? Did you have a nightmare?” “I’m not sure.” Said Mario, “All I saw was smoke and fire...” Luigi has had nightmares that were similar to this, but he is just Luigi, his brother is obviously much more resiliant than he is! “Well, it’s probably just because you’re always-a saving Peach from Bowser.” His brother’s words made Mario relax a bit, that dream he had was quite odd, maybe he will need to ask Dreambert what that dream meant. Wow, it’s sure been a while since they have went to Pi’illo Island, huh? Sometimes Mario forgets how many adventures he and his friends have had. Some about saving the princess, others about saving the entire world, and all in a day’s work! Just then, Luigi’s phone started ringing. “Mario Brothers, how can we help you?” Luigi said, with his most confident voice. “Hello? Luigi? Are you there?” Said the voice in the other line, it was Prof. E. Gadd! “Professor? Is everything alright? You sound-a a bit concerned...” Said Luigi, with a little less confidance than before, “Did the King Boo escape again?” “It’s a bit worst than that, old boy!” Oh my! Did you ran out of Diesel for your recipes!?” “Well, yes, but that’s for later, Something is attacking the kingdom!” Luigi looked a bit startled, and even Mario was leaning in so he could listen to the conversation. “Go to the Princess’ castle soon, boy! This doesn’t look pretty!” E. Gadd hung up, Mario was already getting dressed for the battle. “Well, let’s go fight Bowser!” Mario said. Even with his optimistic attitude, he felt that this day would be a very long one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry of this was short, but iI have big plans for this fic. Feel free to review it!


End file.
